Lauren Riihimaki
Lauren Riihimaki 'nicknamed ''The Engineer. ''She was invited to the party by an evil sorceress. She was eaten by vampires after losing to DeStorm Power in the race for the Golden Goblet. Role '''Episode 1 - The Masquerade Part I ' Lauren was one of the people to receive a invitation to Joey Graceffa's party at a beautiful estate which was trapped in time and the only way to travel there was to take on a persona from the Victorian Era accordingly so the carriage can take you across time to travel to the house. When Lauren arrived at the house she commented on how she felt like she was walking into a life-sized doll house.Then suddenly a man by the name of Dorien comes in and welcomes them to the estate, Liza asked him where Joey was to which he replied that Joey wanted him to greet them and says he will be back when everything is ready. Tana then asked Lauren how she made that dress she commented that since she was ''The Engineer ''she created it using fashion. Then Tana, Liza and Lauren discover a book with Dorian in it. Also at the same time Gabbie finds a cryptex. Liza then discovers that the bookmark says live on one side and evil on the other. Tana then comments that this has to do with something and that it wouldn't just be opened for no reason. Then Tana comments that they just met Dorian. Then Liza comments maybe he was reading about himself before he came down but then Lauren says that he wasn't. Lauren then comments that it is super cryptic, they then take the book down to show everyone else. Lauren then shows everyone that on one side it says evil and the other live. They then put in "evil" into the cryptic and it unlocks revealing a key. At that time Alison pulls aside Alex and Tyler aside saying that they need to live because it is not safe. Then Alex and Tyler tell everyone that they need to leave the others including Lauren question this. Alison then tells them that they need to leave now and too follow her. Suddenly a vampire comes from behind and grabs Liza and drags her into another room before anyone can get her. Lauren then saying that she heard Liza screaming she turns around and doors slam. They then go outside and Alison reveals that her father is lying to them and he is not the owner of the estate. She then leads them into a room where guests are dancing they then Lauren and the fellow guests walk through and suddenly one of the guests closes the doors and then the guest start passing around a goblet with a skull on it. Then Dorian says that dinner has arrived then thunder crackles and it is revealed the guests who were dancing were actually vampires. Then Dorian pulls a curtain back and reveals Joey on a cross and tube which sucks out his blood. Then Doraen demands they bring in the other one in which Liza is bought out the guests scream out for Liza. They are about to tie up Liza but then one of the vampires tells Alison that she is done with waiting. Alison then defends the party invites by hitting the girl and sending a bolt of energy at her wounding her. Alison and the others escape while Dorien and the other vampires go after them. While one vampire named Morgan is left to secure the exit to the room Joey and Liza are trapped in. Lauren and the others then end up in the Green Room. Gabbie then asks "What happened to Liza" then they start arguing about how they need to leave. Alison then tells them that they will need some salt, a Sun Stone and a Stake to kill her father, she then tells them she will warn them if there are vampires by ringing a bell and then hide. As they are gathering things Gabbie finds a scroll then Alison rings the bell and Lauren because her dress is so big is easily spotted and captured. '''Episode 2 - The Masquerade Part II The guests are standing outside waiting for Andrea to lead the vampire king outside. When she does, they shine Sunstone on him, and then Joey runs up and stabs him. When he does, Allison's mother comes out. Luckily, Allison begs her to spare their lives and she gives in. But she wants two people to go head to head and solve a puzzle to keep their life. The other person will die. So, everybody votes and Lauren and Destorm get voted in. Alex wants Destorm to die because Lauren and him are dating. So, they head to the ballroom and are greeted with hissing vampires. Later, Lauren and Destorm get their challenge and they get to it. Destorm gets ahead of Lauren, and Lauren struggles on the second clue. Destorm finishes first, and Lauren sits, defeated. When Destorm gives Allison's mother the last clue, she goes in her chest and gets the Golden Goblet that they were both going for. Destorm then says, "I ain't dyin' tonight." And Allison's mother interrupts the process with, "Alright. Now that we've got that finally done and over with, can we please kill the other one?" The vampires scream hungrily and start biting into Lauren's skin as she starts to scream. Destorm is taken to the waiting room by Allison - and slowly, Lauren dies. Thumbnails S2E2.jpg| Lauren with Alex Wassabi and the Sorceress on the thumbnail for The Masquerade Part II. Quotes * "So you'd like to vote me off?!" - After hearing Joey say that he wanted to vote for her. Trivia * Lauren and Alex are the only guests known to be dating each other. Category:Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Escape the Night Category:Season 2 Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Protagonists Category:First Victims Category:Characters on Thumbnails Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Six Million Subscribers Category:Seven Million Subscribers Category:Eight Million Subscribers Category:Nine Million Subscribers